The present invention relates to a cordless automatic answering telephone set, and particularly relates to a cordless automatic answering telephone set in which a base station has a function as a telephone set and an answering function to send out a response message (i.e., out going message or so-called OGM) automatically in response to a call from a caller and record the business or message of the caller (i.e., incoming message or so-called ICM).
Such a conventional cordless automatic answering telephone set has a configuration in which both a basic station and a mobile station can output a ringing tone in response to a call from a caller at the same time and either can send out a response, or if neither send out a response, the basic station will send out a response message in automatic response and record the caller's message.
In the above-mentioned conventional cordless automatic answering telephone set, however, in the case where different users use the set in the basic station and the mobile station, a caller cannot call only one of the users of the basic station and the mobile station, and there has been therefore a problem that when the user of one station has responded to the call for the other station, the user of the one station has to perform troublesome matters, for example, to make telephone transfer to the other station, or to jot down a memorandum about the incoming message when the other station user is absent.
In addition, since the business is recorded only in the base station in such a case the called user is absent, there has been a problem that others can hear the incoming message which is wanted not to be known to users of other stations.